<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hallway Away by idun_nsfw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618387">A Hallway Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idun_nsfw/pseuds/idun_nsfw'>idun_nsfw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, slight nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idun_nsfw/pseuds/idun_nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are roses and wine really a good combination? </p><p>A Yoongi Neighbor!AU one shot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga &amp; Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hallway Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading ( ˘ ³˘)♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday night and the windows had been opened, letting the cool gentle breeze snake in. The indigo worn out record player by the window softly played drowning out the restless buzz of the city. As she lost herself to the music she could feel the warmth of the midnight city lights pour into the apartment and quietly illuminate the place. She stood in front of full-length windows with only a lush, soft blanket that draped around her shoulders leaving them exposed. The warm city lights glowed on her golden skin making her seem ethereal. She stood still as she contemplated her life and how it had turned out. She was waiting for her hot chocolate to heat up so she could grab a cup and nestle herself on the pile of pillows she had laid out earlier by her favorite window, the one with the view that reminded her of simpler times.</p><p>Her trance was interrupted by a knock on her door, which she was certain she already knew who it was waiting for her on the other side. She tightened the blanket around her body taking a moment to compose herself and made her way to the door. She took a peek through her door and immediately smirked to herself as she kept her gaze on her neighbor from across the hallway. Yoongi was a gorgeous man, his black hair mixed with the night sky making it seem like waves amongst the stars, and his soft features could put anyone in a trance. Lips as soft as clouds and eyes so deep they could almost hold galaxies within them. To be quite honest it was hard for people to resist such beauty and she was no exception. It wasn’t love at first sight, she had fallen for the man after months of knowing him and many late night talks. After she was finished reminiscing about her love for him she opened the door enough to poke her head out to talk to him.</p><p>“Hey stranger, what brings you here tonight?” A small smirk appeared on her face as she waited for him to respond. </p><p>He simply looked at her and raised a bottle of wine with his hand along with a single red rose. “Therapy session.”</p><p>She stared at him like a fool in love would. She remembered when he first started bringing her roses, it was after he had moved in and had started spending some time at her home getting to know each other. He had noticed the small rose bush that laid by her record player. She had tried taking care of it but it never seemed to bear any fruit. He decided then to buy her a single rose every time he went to visit her to help bring life to her apartment. </p><p>“Let me in?” He said to her while slightly tilting his head to lay it on the door. She instantly stared at him again and hesitated. </p><p>“Sure, just wait a minute here.” She went to close the door but a hand quickly stopped her from doing so. </p><p>“What? Why?” Worry was written on his face and body as she took notice of his shifting from one foot to the other.</p><p>“I just need to prepare something, that's all.” She looked at him uneasily and tried to hide her body from his view, shifting awkwardly behind the door.</p><p>“Whatever it is, it’s fine! Just let me come in, please?”</p><p>“Yoongi, it’s just a second! Just wait here.” Desperation was starting to arise in her and the tone of her voice was further proof of it.</p><p>“Come on! I just need to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a while now and it can't wait anymore. Plus the wine is getting hot.” He looked at the wine and then back at her with a raised eyebrow and his free hand on the door. </p><p>She had started to lose patience and had forgotten of her hot drink on top of her stove that was now bubbling furiously. Yoongi’s whines and impatience only added to her stress and embarrassment. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down the growing ringing and spinning inside her head but it was no help. Yoongi kept trying to convince her and lightly pushing the door just a bit to be able to slip in. He suddenly lifted his hand from the door and with slightly wide eyes let his body slump as he asked her.</p><p>“Is there someone else with you there?” She looked up at him startled with furrowed brows and opened her mouth as she stared at him.</p><p>“What? No! It’s just that-”</p><p>“Just what? Let me in then!”</p><p>“Just give me a second!”</p><p>“Let me-” He was interrupted by the brisk movement of her hand reaching around the door to have a good grip on it. Once she did, she jerked the door open forcefully and stood in front of him, in full view to him.</p><p>“Yoongi! I just need to put clothes on. I am naked underneath this and it's embarrassing…” Her blanket had slid down enough to reveal her shoulders and the top of her breasts. </p><p>Yoongi stood in his place making no attempt to move from where he stood. He stared at her with slight shock on his face but quickly composed himself and fixed his posture. He lifted his free hand to her waist and carefully pushed her and himself inside the apartment and closed the door with his foot. As he stood in front of her, he took a second to look at her again before moving to the kitchen and setting the bottle of wine and rose down, removing the chocolaty mess from the ruined stovetop. </p><p>He leaned against the stove counter and took a few deep breaths before fixing his hair and popping the wine bottle open. He poured two glasses of the rich red wine and turned around to hand one glass to his neighbor expecting her to be standing where he left her, only to find her sitting in the pile of pillows by her window. The dim lights reflecting off her shoulders made it seem as if she was glowing. He had never seen such an alluring woman before, with the way her hair framed her face perfectly and her golden skin that seemed to glow.</p><p>Yoongi slowly made his way to where she was seated and quietly knelt behind her. He could stay like this for an eternity admiring her but he decided there would be time for that later. He carefully leaned into her back feeling her tense up, but just as quickly relax. He reached around her, moving into view the glass of wine he poured for her. She looked back at him over her shoulder and took the glass of wine from his hand taking a sip from it. She turned back around and took a deep breath before speaking up.</p><p>“I’m gonna go and put some clothes on, I’ll be right back Yoongi.” As she was about to get up and make her way to her room she felt a smooth pair of lips on her shoulder making her freeze where she was. She glanced back at the man behind her as he continued to kiss her body. </p><p>“I came here tonight because I know you like me, you told me so one night where we drank a bit too much. I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to embarrass you.” He whispered to her and he kissed her shoulder again, not breaking the eye contact they had established.</p><p>The color of her face had changed to that similar of the rose he had brought with him. She looked at him in a trance, with nothing in mind, but simply taking in his beauty and how wonderful his kisses felt on her skin. She couldn’t believe she was being witness to his lips cherishing her skin so intimately. </p><p>“I would also be lying if I said I had no feelings for you. The thought of you being with someone else keeps me awake at night, I will prove to you that I am worthy of your love if you give me the chance. My sweet girl, every time I see you, you leave me breathless forcing me to learn how to breathe as if it was the first time.” </p><p>The woman’s breath hitched in the back of her throat as she slowly reached up to touch his face. “Yoongi…” She tried to talk but simply nothing came to her mind. She was in a state of shock and bliss due to the man that was pressed against her back. Her mind had completely shut down by this point as she kept staring at him with adoration in her gaze. She finally twisted herself around to face him as the words easily slipped out.</p><p>“I want to be yours. Make me yours Yoongi.”</p><p>After a few seconds of quiet, she finally processed what she had let slip out and simply let the brightest smile she had within herself to come out. His eyes could light up the place with the happiness that stirred within him. Smiling at her he planted one more kiss to her shoulder before getting up and walking away. </p><p>“Wait there. Don’t move.”</p><p>She followed his orders and watched as he went back to the kitchen as he looked for something there. A few seconds later he made his way to her again with the single rose he had brought her in hand. He went around her standing between the window and her, facing her. He looked down at her as a smirk formed in his soft lips. Kneeling down with the rose in his hand, he looked up at her with serious eyes, gently traced the top of her breasts with the rose making her shiver and seductively whispered to her two words.</p><p>“Show me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment and kudo if you enjoyed it, as it helps me to know what I could do better and what you all liked! Stay Safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>